Elven Love
by TheWolfPack018
Summary: Thranduil/OC. Mainly based on Thranduil from the movie. Very explicit sexual content. Thranduil meets a young elven woman in the forest, this is the story of how they met and spend their life together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Thranduil or The Hobbit. I only own my OC Ireth.**

"Do not move" Ireth said pulling out her small dagger and placing it on the man's back. She did not know who this man was but she knew he was not from these parts, as he had long white hair opposed to the dark hair that her and the rest of their kin had. This man was hiding behind one of the trees, peering into the forest that surrounded him. He tried to turn around to face Ireth, but she held him down.

"I said, do not move" she repeated herself. "Who are you and what business do you have being here?"

"I was wondering through the forest, and I seem to have gotten lost. I would like to know the way back to the Forest River if you please" the man explained.

"The Forest River? But that is where the king lives" Ireth said. And then she looked at the man, but this time properly looked at him. He had long white hair and blue eyes, probably the bluest eyes that Ireth had ever seen. And then she remembered the stories that her mother had told her about the King and the prince, and she realised that the man standing in front of her was no ordinary man, he was in fact Prince Thranduil.

"Prince Thranduil? My lord forgive me please, I did not know it was you" she said lowering her dagger and bowing to him. He let out a slight chuckle.

"You do not have to apologize. You were merely trying to protect your lands" he said. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Ireth Elensar, my lord" she replied.

"It is very nice to meet you Ireth Elensar. That is a fine dagger you have there, how did you receive such an item?"

"It was a gift from my father, my lord. Before he passed".

"Please Ireth; call me Thranduil" he said, "May I?" Thranduil asked holding out his hand. She placed the small dagger in his hand and watched as he inspected it. A small shiver went down her spine as her fingers lightly grazed his palm. "This is a fine weapon" he said finally, and handed the dagger back to her.

"Thank you, my- Thranduil" she said, correcting herself mid-sentence. She picked up the wicker basket she had dropped earlier as she was just on her way to the small creek to wash her clothes. "It was nice meeting you Prince Thranduil" she said with a bow and then set off for the creek.

"It was nice meeting you too Ireth" just as Ireth turned from him he grabbed her arm, making her face him and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. When he was done he watched her make her way to the creek, eventually disappearing behind the trees.

The next day Thranduil came back to the creek to see Ireth. And then the next day after that, until he had spent almost a week waiting for her. He did not know why he was so infatuated with this girl, but he just had to see her again. Those big dark eyes of hers had left a mark inside his soul, and he would dream of her eyes at night, of her, of them together. Ireth had felt the same way about Thranduil. When she saw him waiting for her at the creek her heart skipped a beat, and she felt a heat run through her she had never felt before. Her mother had begun to question why she went to the creek so often, but she did not care, she just wanted to see him.

The two of them loved the intimacy of the creek. It was just the two of them surrounded by nature, it was beautiful. Almost a year had passed and Thranduil had come to the creek every day to see Ireth and the two had grown extremely close. They cared for each other in a way no one had ever cared for them before. Thranduil broke away from the passionate kiss they were currently having and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Ireth's ear. She looked at him puzzlingly. "What is it my love?" she asked him.

"I love you Ireth, with all my heart. I do not want to lose you" he explained.

"You will not lose me. I am here and am never leaving".

"My father, he wants me to join him and his army to fight the Dark Lord Sauron. I leave at morning break" he said.

Ireth did not say anything to that, she simply rest her head on his chest and listened to him breath for a while. They sat against a tree and cuddled, as Ireth silently sobbed into Thranduil's chest. He wiped the tears way with his soft hand. It was getting dark now and the two had to return to their chambers.

"I will see you soon" Thranduil said, as he locked his lips with Ireth's and kissed her like he had not done before.

Ireth tried to hear as much as she could about the war. She would hope that if any harm had come to Thranduil it would make its way back to his people. She did not hear any news. Eventually she had heard that the war was over, and that many elves had died, but she did not know who. There was no mention of Thranduil, or his father Oropher for that matter. She went back to the creek every night since she heard of the elves return, hoping that Thranduil would be there. He was not. Except for one night when she saw a shadow on the tree, she walked towards it and saw Thranduil waiting for her.

"Thranduil!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him and embraced him. He returned the action. "My love, you are safe" she said placing her hand on his cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb, his placed his hand on top of hers.

"Yes I am safe" he said. "All I could think about was you. I needed to return to be with you. My father…he was killed". Thranduil began to sob. He had never been so vulnerable around anyone like this before, not even his mother.

"I'm sorry" Ireth responded. "Does this mean you are the king now?" Thranduil nodded. She knew that Thranduil did not really want to be king. She rested her head on his chest. The two of them stood there silently, taking each other in all over again, when finally Thranduil broke the silence.

"I have something to ask you. Would you do the honour of becoming my queen and marrying me?" Thranduil asked.

"Y-yes. Yes of course Thranduil. I'd love too. I love you" she said and then kissed him. Thranduil did not care that she was not of noble blood, he loved her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It was because of her that he made it through the war, knowing that she was back at the creek waiting for him is all that motivated him to survive. He promised himself that when he got back home he would marry this girl, even if his mother was against it.

Thranduil brought Ireth back home with him and introduced her to his mother. His mother was wearing black, mourning her late husband. Ireth did all she could to comfort the widow. When Thranduil told his mother that he was to marry Ireth he was surprised about her response, he thought she would be opposed to the idea but she welcomed Ireth with open arms. She did not want to deny her only son of true happiness, which she could see this woman gave him. She made arrangements quickly for their engagement celebration, and begun to work on preparations for their marriage. She wanted to keep herself busy and liked the distraction of planning a wedding, along with the coronation ceremony that was to happen shortly.

A week after Thranduil had asked Ireth to marry him they were married. It was the evening of their marriage and the couple had retreated to their chambers, tired from the day's celebration. It was the first time they had ever been in their chambers together, much less as man and wife. Ireth knew what was about to come. She would give herself fully to Thranduil as a wife would on their wedding night. She was scared to say the least, this was the first time she had ever been intimate with a man and hoped that she would please Thranduil. She knew it was her duty as a wife to please her husband and produce children for him.

Ireth had slipped out of her wedding gown and stood waiting in the room in her undergarments for Thranduil to return with some wine. When he finally did return he stopped in the middle of his tracks. "You look beautiful" he said and set the jug of wine down on the table. He walked over to her slowly and kissed her. He pushed her down gently onto the bed and begun to undress himself, all the while not breaking eye contact with Ireth. He knew that she was scared for her first time but he knew she was excited also. Ireth could feel the heat build-up inside of her and settle in her womanhood as she watched her husband undress. She looked him over and rested her eyes on his manhood, which had become hard. Thranduil was fully naked now but Ireth was still wearing her under dress, Thranduil pushed it up on her thighs and straddled her, his cock making contact with the soft skin of her stomach. She gasped when she felt this contact.

He took one of her breasts in his hand through the fabric of her dress and began to massage her breast; he flicked at the nipple all the while gyrating on Ireth's hips, resulting in a low moan from his wife. He pulled the dress up over her head and threw it on the floor, now they were both naked. He kissed her and then began to kiss down her neck and onto her chest, sucking at her nipple when he got to it. He gave it a small bite which received a yelp from his wife. He gave her a wicked grin. He began to kiss his way down her body and stopped just before he reached her vagina. He looked up to his wife as if asking her permission. She shook her head.

"No" she said rather breathily. "It is a wife's duty to please her husband. Let me please you".

Thranduil did not complain with this request and lay down on his back on the bed. Ireth slipped on top of him and straddled him. She kissed at his neck, biting down making sure to leave a mark. She took one of his nipples in her mouth and began to move her hand down his chest, getting lower until she reached his throbbing cock. She took one of his balls in her hand and began to massage it. She kissed her way down his chest until her head was between his legs. She took his other ball in her hand and began to circle both of them in her palm. She received moans of pleasure from Thranduil. Ireth took his cock in her hand and began to palm it, moving her hand over it slowly up and down. She took her thumb and ran it over the head of his cock, shoving it into the slit, pre-cum slowly oozing out. She stuck her thumb into her mouth and sucked the pre-cum off of it, making Thranduil watch.

"Mmmm, my king, you taste delicious" she said. Thranduil didn't think his cock could get any harder than it already was. He knew that if she did not do something about it soon he would have to take care of it himself. Ireth knelt down, her head again between Thranduil's legs. "I want to taste more of you" she said. She wrapped her lips round the head of his cock and began to suck. Thranduil's hips bucked up at this sensation, his head thrown back. She licked the length of his shaft and took more of him in her mouth. He was fully inside her mouth now, and she bobbed her head back and forth, giving his cock little licks and nips. Thranduil gripped at her hair and pushed her in and out, creating a smooth rhythm. Eventually it got too much for Thranduil and he reached his climax, coming straight into Ireth's mouth. She swallowed his seed without protest. She stood up over her husband and licked her lips; some of Thranduil's come at the corner of her mouth. She kissed him hungrily, making her husband taste himself on her lips.

She slipped off of him and pinched at her own nipples, rolling her palm over her breasts. She moved her hand down between her legs and was about to touch herself when Thranduil stopped her.

"No, I want to be the first thing inside of you" he said.

"My love, I have pleasured myself before. This would not be the first time. You will be the first person to take my virginity, please let me do this for you. I have tasted you and now I want you to taste me, together with your own seed" Ireth explained. After hearing this Thranduil began to question whether his wife was as innocent as he thought. Before Thranduil could protest any further Ireth had placed two fingers inside of her and began to twist and curl them inside of her. She was already wet so she pulled out after only a minute. She sat on his lap again and covered two of his fingers with the come that was still leaking out of his cock; she placed one finger with her own wetness in his mouth along with a finger with his own come. He sucked them dry. She did the same with her own mouth. She wanted him to taste them together, to unify their love.

Thranduil flipped Ireth onto her back. "It is my time to please you now" he growled into her ear, giving her lobe a quick bite. Thranduil made his way straight down to her womanhood. He kissed at her folds and licked them gently. Ireth moaned loudly. He continued to fuck her with his tongue as he slid it inside of her. She was already so wet. He pulled out much too soon for her liking. His cock was already hard again and he lined it up with her entrance, he wanted to be inside her so badly he could not wait any longer. He pushed inside her quite roughly; she was so tight around him. A tear escaped Ireth's eye as the pain of her hymen breaking was quickly masked by the pleasure of Thranduil's cock inside her.

Thranduil looked up at his wife and saw the tears in her eyes "Sorry, my love" he said and then kissed her. "Do you want me to stop?" she shook her head. With that Thranduil slowly pulled out, only to thrust himself back in again. Ireth's back arched up as Thranduil created a steady rhythm and stuck two fingers inside of Ireth, urging her orgasm on. "Oh Thrandy" she said as his fingers twisted and curled inside of her, reaching her sweet spot. Ireth could feel her climax building up inside of her and as she clenched around Thranduil's cock he released his seed inside of her, her walls slowly trembling around him as he rode through her climax. He lay on top of his wife for a minute or two still inside her, not wanting to break the contact between the two. They were both heavily panting and their long hair was entangled on the bed underneath them. Thranduil pulled out of his wife and kissed her forehead gently. She sat on top of him and kissed him hard, bruising his lips.

He pulled her down next to him and closed his eyes. Ireth did not want to sleep; she had this new burst of energy that came from the adrenaline of your first time. She wanted to do it again and thought of a way to coax Thranduil into it. She slipped out from his grasp and walked over to the bedside table that had Thranduil's crown on it. She put the crown on her head and pranced across the room.

"Look at me" she said. "I am Thranduil, the Elevnking" she said mockingly. Thranduil looked up from his light slumber and saw his wife at the foot of the bed wearing his crown. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I stole your crown my king, I need to be punished" she said innocently.

"Oh, you will" Thranduil said rising. He chased her around the room quickly, until he wrapped his arms around her and pinned her hands behind her back. "You have been a very bad girl" he whispered. He pushed her down onto the bed on her hands and knees. "Do not move!" he took the crown off her head and threw it to the ground.

"No. I want you to make love to me with the crown on, my king. Assert your dominance over me. After all, I am just a common girl" she said turning her head to look at him. He complied with her request. Thranduil had never fucked a girl in this position before; he had tried this position only a few times with the occasional male that he would take to his chambers in his youth. It felt special trying it with his wife.

He was still hard and he stuck his fingers inside of his wife to find that she was still wet. This time he wanted to take things slower. He licked up from her vagina to her crack, stopping when he reached her hole. She shuddered underneath him. He bit at her butt cheek gently, earning a moan from his wife. "More" she said. Thranduil bit down harder on her cheek now, as hard as he could, marking her as his. It seemed that Ireth enjoyed this if the noises coming from her were any indication.

"You need to be punished" he said finally. He raised his hand and smacked her ass, leaving a red hand print on it. "You like that my love?" he asked.

"Oh,yes, Thranduil, again. Please." Ireth begged. Thranduil smacked her on the ass again. "Harder" she moaned. He complied. Her ass was completely red now, but this is what she had asked for, and she loved it. "Please Thranduil. Enter me. Fill me with your seed. Let me bear your children" Ireth continued. Thranduil put two fingers inside her to see if she was ready. She was. But he wanted to tease her some more so ran his thumb over her clit. "Please" she moaned and he chuckled and said ok.

He pushed his throbbing cock inside her once again, her butt jerking as his did so. He liked to watch how it bobbed up and down as he pushed in and out of her. He grabbed one of her breasts and began to work his fingers over her nipple like a mad man. She was panting now. She did not know how much longer she would last and neither did he. She tried to sit up on him but he pushed her back down on her hands and knees, he liked being in control. He scratched at her back lightly and moved his hand between her legs and began to fondle her folds. It was too much for the both of them and they came at the same time, screaming out each other's names. The couple collapsed on the bed, their hair and fingers entwined. Thranduil kissed his wife. "You look beautiful" he told her. With that he told her he loved her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ireth was keen to keep up a healthy sex life with her husband so she tried to please him every night, of course his kingly duties got in the way sometimes. She was worried as she had not bled in three months, after speaking with the royal doctor she found out that she was with child. Thranduil was thrilled to her the news and was so happy at the prospect of being a father. Thranduil was wonderful during Ireth's pregnancy; he made sure that she was cared for in every way she needed to be. When the day finally came to deliver the child Thranduil was right by her side. He held her hand during the labour and wiped her brow. After almost a day of labour the royal baby was finally here, a boy. He was the complete image of his father, the white hair and shocking blue eyes that he possessed. The midwife handed the baby to Thranduil who was sat at his wife's bedside. "What shall we call him?" Ireth asked.

"Legolas" Thranduil replied.

"Welcome to Middle Earth, Prince Legolas" Ireth said, kissing her baby boy on the head. Thranduil wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her forehead, this was the happiest moment of his life.


End file.
